Talk:Industrial Revolution
Task Messages in IR The Founders and Vox Populi task messages toward the Foreman at the Patent Office of Columbia: Document #1-4 Broadsider Pistol Monday, April 9, 1900 *The Founders: The Vox Populi are a violent lot. We must respond in kind. All policemen will now be armed with a BROADSIDER pistol. *Vox Populi: Don't listen to the cops. We're basically non-violent, but we need money. We can sell these BROADSIDERS to the black market to fund the revolution. Tuesday, June 12, 1900 *The Founders: 41% of the force is now armed, but that's not enough. Distribute more BROADSIDER pistols immediately and keep every policeman safe against the terrorists. *Vox Populi: The revolution needs more money. Ignore vicious rumors of the Vox Populi protestors shooting back at the police. Make a difference! Give us BROADSIDERS to sell. Friday, July 13, 1900 *The Founders: After this shipment, every cop will be armed with a BROADSIDER. We'll keep Columbia safe from treasonists! *Vox Populi: If the cops all get BROADSIDERS, we should too. Give our brave comerads a fighting chance and help keep them alive to continue the fight! Article from The Minuteman: FIRE RACES AT FINK FACTORY, October 31 1900 Wednesday, July 25, 1900 *The Founders: These BROADSIDERS prove that the police mean business. Send them quickly, we can't let up even for a moment. Wipe out the Vox Populi! *Vox Populi: If blood is what the Founder police want to see, let's make sure it's cop blood. Lets hit them back-- hard! Keep smuggling BROADSIDERS to us. Document #5-8 Bird's Eye Wednesday, August 15 1900 *The Founders: Worker unrest has Chief Poole under pressure to improve security. The BIRD'S EYE allow police snipers to keep seditionists from getting too close. *Vox Populi: We control the rooftops where the BIRD'S EYE work's best. Sniping could give us control of Columbia. Smuggle us as many rifles as you can. ''Wednesday, October 31, 1900 *The Founders: ''Police sniper training continues, but we want all our men trained and armed for duty. Send these BIRD'S EYES along quickly! *Vox Populi: The BIRD'S EYES powerful scope makes it as useful for spying as for sharpshooting. With more at our disposal, who knows what Founder secrets we'll be privy to? Monday, November 5, 1900 *The Founders: Decorated officer Harrison Thacker has been appointed to head up the new sniper unit. With more BIRD'S EYES, he and his men will see law and order restored to our streets in no time! *Vox Populi: Thug Thacker is as dangerous as he is ambitious. He's already got enough knoches on his rifle butt! Send us those BIRD'S EYES before he can add any more! Tuesday, December 11, 1900 *The Founders: Loyal Fink foreman have been recieving death threats. Thacker has volunteered his boys to patrol factory row day and night, and Mr. Fink means for them to be well-equipt! Supply more BIRD'S EYES without delay. *Vox Populi: We were not born free men to provide succor to Fink's thugs, croonies, and goons. Divert crates of BIRD'S EYES to Dock 4 and we will do the rest. Article from The Voice: POLICE BRUTALIZE PEACEFUL LEAFLETERS (undated) Document #9-12 Huntsman Tuesday, January 1, 1901 *The Founders: The design for a new, lightweight rifle, the HUNTSMAN carbine, was just approved. Sounds like its open season for the Vox Populi! Roll these out on the double. *Vox Populi: What we hear of these new HUNTSMAN's makes them seem perfect for waging a guerilla war! Smuggle some to us, and we'll gladly test the theory! Thursday, March 28, 1901 *The Founders: The HUNTSMAN carbine isn't as long range as the BIRD'S EYE sniper, but has a faster rate of fire. Start manufacturing these at once! *Vox Populi: What these HUNTMAN's lack in range they make up more for their accuracy and firing speed. That's something we can use. Monday, May 20 1901 *The Founders: With more HUNTSMAN carbines in our arsenal, we'll be able to engage the Vox in any circumstances. '' *Vox Populi: ''Our bold leader has something big planned. It's going to take lots of firepower to pull off. Get us some more HUNTSMAN's. Wednesday, November 6, 1901 *The Founders: Don't give the Vox Populi the opportunity for more terrorist atrocities. Let's keep them at bay. Make more HUNTSMAN's. *Vox Populi: These HUNTSMAN's allow us to defend our turf by picking off cops before they can get too close. Get us more. (unlocks 1st reward: Laborer) Document #13 Bucking Bronco Tuesday, February 11, 1902 *The Founders: *Vox Populi: (concluded for now. will continue later) Evans0305 (talk) 08:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) In-Game awards? So after we beat the Industrial Revoulotion flash game and win all our awards, they will appear in the game? I'm just making sure.AmberWing65 (talk) 03:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) One hopes that eventually there will be here the set of newspaper artcles from each side that may (or may not?) fill in some Columbia history - if any of theta is relevant to the game any more the way it seems to have mutated.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 06:26, March 11, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Red vs. Blue The Vox Populi against the Founders. It's basically Red vs. Blue! Of course, I would affiliate with the red of the Vox. ZanyDragon (talk) 05:53, January 2, 2014 (UTC)